Frequently Asked Questions
Herein are contained some of the Frequently Asked Questions of the Vulpine Imperium. Some of them may be canon based, others a bit more technically based. Hopefully this answers them! Canon questions are roughly categoried based on type, while general questions are... out there. CANON QUESTIONS ''Q: Where are we? (In relation the the Redwall universe) : A: A northern island nation, it has been hinted that Mahsterious Sahthern Cahntinent is actually the continent which the Redwall stories were based on. Q: When are we? : A: I got a few answers that we (the VI) are sometime after the events recorded in the Redwall series. Where the Redwall books were more medieval the VI is closer to colonial, we just have certain technology shortcomings that go with it. We are even further beyond Redwall than this. As in millennia after. Redwall was south of the Imperium, but there is no remnant of it or the civilizations of the books. This is the canon we have been working to establish as we solidify the world around the Imperium. Q. What are the sizes in population of Vulpinsula and their Army/Navy? '' : A. Army: 300,000 : Navy: 500,000 to 600,000 : Imperial population: 3 million ''Q: Guns/Black powder?'' ''' : A: No. Q: But we're in the year 1733? : A: Our universe does not specifically follow the same historical timeline as Earth's, and our dating system would not echo it because we don't have a christ-figure who's birth became the starting point to keep track of time passing. Despite what year it is in our world, it means nothing to the technology that we may own. Q: Do fireworks exist in the VI? : A: No. See above. Q. Then what IS the technology level of the VI? A. Like said above, the Vulpine Imperium is much closer to Colonial level technology. We have spyglasses and telescopes, but no gunpowder. We don't have cannons, but we have mounted balliste on our ships and clingfire orbs (think greek fire). Currently, Innovations is working on releasing a hand-held self-loading crossbow, and is in the testing phase of a one-man glider system. Consider our technology as more... DaVinci-punk or Steampunk-esque. Q: What species are there in the VI? Is it just Vermin and Woodlanders? ' A. We have only what are made available in the drop-down list for vermin species (for PCs) and only the following available for woodlanders (used only as NPCs when needed): *Mice *Hares *Shrews *Voles *Otters *Badgers *Moles *Hedgehogs : And then there are a few other species that are used occasionally as NPCs or just general devices if the plot entails it: *Toads & Frogs *Birds ''(crows, ravens, eagles, sparrows, herons, though none of them are of the humanoid configuration. Sorry, no Tengu!) *Bats *Sea lions *Walruses *Seals *Dugongs *Whales/Dolphins *Snakes *Wolves (They are quite rare and very secluded. No one's found 'em yet thus far in what's written of the VI's history) *Wolverines (same case as wolves) *Sea monsters 'Q: I'd like to make (suggest) a new race/sub-species? How do I do that, and would you even accept it?' A: Though we consider all applications for new species and races, we generally do not accept them unless all of our admins agree and find it acceptable within the current spectrum of species. We would ask that you MP us directly with any inquiries. ''Q: Goa-'' : A: DON'T YOU DARE!!! ''Q. Are there chickens in the VI? : A. Not what we would know as Chickens. Farther back, a bird similar to the Wood Pigeon was domesticated, which they use for eggs and meat. These birds are unintelligent, and show no signs of complex thought like Gulls. : ...Yes, of course the Gulls think. Q. What about other livestock? '' : A. No cows. No bloody goats. Most meat animals as we know them do not exist in the world. Instead, most eat either Wood Pigeon or Fish. There are no large meat producing animals or variants in the VI world, so no pigs, cows, or other large ungulates. As far as what's going on in other continents? We've got a few ideas. ''Q. Alright... then what exactly are we eating? '' : A. Here's a good list: *F'sh (this accounts for most meats) *Non-Fish Fish-Sticks *Wood Pigeon *Bread *Old-World Fruits and Veggies, such as: Apples, bananas, beans (some varieties), beets, broccoli, carrots, cauliflower, celery, cheese (made from a type of sap, or almond/honey paste rather than milk), chard, cherries, chickpeas, cinnamon, coffee, cucumbers, eggplant, garlic, ginger, grapes, honey (honey bees), kale, lemons, lettuce, limes, mangos, mushrooms, oats, okra, olives, onions, oranges, pasta, peaches, pears, peas, radishes, rutabaga, rice, spinach, tea, turnips, watermelon, and wheat. *Butter has an analogue in almond paste and honey, while Milk is either Almond or Coconut based. Category:Information Category:Technology